Pink Carnations
by Selah1
Summary: Ed looked over at the display of flowers with slight disdain. [Roy x Edward]


_Ed looked over at the display of flowers with slight disdain. The display was on a medium sized cart with a small blonde haired woman behind it with a bright smile. Her smile seemed to attract and put customers at ease. So naturally Mustang had to go over and take a look, honestly Ed thought it was completely ridiculous how the older man was around women._

_Most of the flowers were roses in a variety of shades and he had never liked roses ever. Though it may have been due to the fact that Ed's father had always given his mother roses. Ed's face was pulled into a scowl at the thought of his father, who wasn't really his father-at least not to him._

_Ed was startle out of his reverie when some pink carnations were placed in front of his face. Ed turned his head and stared at the flowers and then at the older man. "What are these for?" Ed asked abruptly._

_The Colonel being who he was just laughing. "Don't tell me you haven't ever seen flowers before?"_

"_Of course I have you ass, I want to know why your putting them in my face," Ed said irritated._

_Roy chuckled to himself. "Why they're for you Fullmetal."_

_Ed stared at Roy with an incredulous expression on his face while the black-haired man simply smirked._

"_Why are you giving me flowers it's not like were on a date or anything?"_

"_I did pay for lunch," Roy helpfully pointed out._

"_I was going to pay but you did it behind my back," Ed ranted._

_Roy pulled one of the carnations out of the bouquet and placed it behind Ed's ear which cause the blond to pause in mid-rant. "Yes I think it suits you."_

_Ed eyes widen slightly in surprise at Roy's statement. A flush started to spread across his cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about!" Ed yelled trying to hide his flush face as anger rather than embarrassment._

_Roy just smiled in response and Ed wasn't sure what to think. The Colonel had been playing some sort of game with him and he wanted to know what it was. If he knew, the game then there was the possibility that he could win at it._

_Roy pushed the bouquet into Ed's hands and Ed only took them because he was still shocked at the Colonel's gesture with the carnation._

_Roy grasped Ed's wrist and started to pull the smaller alchemist forward. Ed was startled by the motion but followed Roy's lead. When Ed was close enough to Roy, Roy let go of his wrist and just held his hand. Ed allowed this because it was sure better than being pulled around Eastern City._

Ed walked through the market quickly with all intentions to head back toward the apartment he and Alphonse shared However he stopped when he passed aflower stand. The stand was filled with lots of flowers but right dab in the middle were pink carnations, similar to the ones that grew in Eastern City.

"Would you like one?"

Ed looked up at the flower lady a little startled but he nodded. She smiled brightly at him and he awkwardly returned the smile.She gave him a single carnation and then went back to rearranging her flowers.

Ed sat down on a nearby bench and looked at the carnation he was holding. Ed sighed; it was ridiculous that he brought the silly pink flower because it reminded him of home. Not just home in particular but because it reminded him of the Colonel.

_Ed blinked when a bouquet of pink carnations was dropped onto his lap. "Pink carnations again?"_

_Roy smirked from the doorway. "Of course what else?"_

_Ed turned to looked at the older man. "Well your girlfriends get the red queens, which I know for a fact is more expensive then these pink carnations. I'm starting to feel a little left out, since I haven't received any red queens."_

_Roy raised an eyebrow. "You want to receive the same flowers that all my girlfriends get? Here I thought you like being different from everyone else."_

_Ed pulled a face. "I never said I didn't want to be different. I don't have to because I already have."_

_Roy walked over to the couch, Ed was seated on and sat beside him. He reached forward and plucked one of the carnations out of bouquet. "You know Edward," Roy began brushing the carnation's petals against the blond's cheeks. "You're the only one I give carnations to, but I give all my other girlfriends roses. Are you sure. You want roses too?"_

_Ed scowled and pushed the older man away from him. "You couldn't have told me this was you're reason earlier?"_

_Roy just smirked. "It's more fun this way?"_

_Ed rolled his eyes trying to keep his temper in check. "Maybe for you."_

_Roy's grin was like always an answer in itself._

Ed's smile disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown. He was really regretting buying the pink carnation. Now because of it, all of his good mood had pretty much disappeared. Replaced with a yearning to go home. To see everyone again or mostly everyone.

Ed sighed. It was times like this where he misses the Colonel. True it didn't happen as often as missing his brother and Winry but it was still there. A quiet yearning that always resurfaced at the worst times it seemed.

_Al would just smile at all his brothers' pink carnations. "I didn't know you were starting a collection niisan."_

_Ed would scowl as his brother laughed. Then Ed would hiss out a couple moments later. "It's not funny Al."_

_Al would just shake his head. "I'm sure the Colonel means well."_

_Ed would just give him an incredulous look._

"_I mean pink carnations mean I'll never forget you."_

_Ed snorted. "It's not likely that I'll forget a bastard like him."_

Ed grumbled to himself as he stood up and headed toward the apartment he and Alphonse shared. Ed glanced at the carnation one last time before putting it in his coat pocket. "Like I could ever forget a bastard like you."


End file.
